


Kinky Discoveries

by AristaStarfyr



Series: AU FART [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Light BDSM, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Shaving, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: As their relationship grows so does the variety and appetite.  Each section will concentrate on a kink a turtle discovers that they secretly harbor.





	1. Donatello produces the D!

Donatello had been watching her all morning long, noting how she favored her side and how her neck didn't have the usual flexibility. Fitted with the responsibility for the health and well-being of his family, he had developed an eye for how each person moved and what indicated some malady that needed to be dealt with. He always had an eye trained on Leo's knee, Raphael's knuckles and Mikey's head. For Wren, he kept an eye on her leg that had those large, dangerous scars that were still fresh and pink with puckered tissue. While her leg seemed okay today, the rest of her looked stiff and out of alignment. It doubly showed in training. While there were no complaints from her, he could see how trying to bend and flex was more of an effort than she normally had. It set Don's brain to figure out how to ease whatever strain she was under. Naturally, work would overstress muscles and make tendons stiff instead of supple. Gentle stretches helped but what Don felt would be the best way to ease the strain was a massage. It was one of the better ways not only to loosen stiff muscles but to increase circulation to help heal any potential muscle tears. 

It was also an excellent way to put his hands all over her body.

While he wanted to maintain a medical professionalism, the more he thought about touching her, the more excited he got. Donnie rarely allowed himself the luxury to daydream about carnal acts so the warmth in his belly at the thought of having Wren flat out on his table, moaning softly because his hands were all over her shocked him slightly. The idea that she was going to be his and no one else's for a few hours was extremely appealing. Yet it was supposed to be a simple massage, no fun hanky panky stuff involved! Then the thought crept into his brain ... 'But what if he _suggested_ some fun, hanky-panky stuff?' The goal now was to suggest it without being some lecherous scum. Then again, he mused, Wren never said no when he initiated something. She always encouraged him to do so. (That was probably the reason why he was having dirty thoughts on a simple medical procedure.)

If his other brothers had any idea what he was thinking about, they would want in on the action or take it over themselves. And while Donnie was generous and sharing, he was feeling a little selfish in this instance. It seemed extremely appealing to try and do this in the middle of their day. Right under his brothers' noses! Yet he didn't want to be detected so the lab was going to be the room of choice for this. And it made the most sense considering this was supposed to be some sort of medical procedure. He needed to keep the appearance of being professional in this. (For a moment he wondered that if he breached that patient-doctor kind of relationship, would he be trusted with her medical care?) Feeling guilty for his lecherous thoughts, Donatello made certain that the cot held pristine sheets and fresh towels. The oil he chose to use contained ylang-ylang and dabbed a touch of rose oil on the corners of the sheets. With the towels in place and a privacy screen ready, he felt he was as prepared as he was going to be. Now the challenge was how to get her into this room.

Outside of the lab, it was business as usual. Mikey and Leo were at the video game while Raphael was in the middle of trying to beat his high score on the pinball machine. Wren was on the couch behind the eldest and youngest, half watching the game and half reading whatever book had captured her fancy. _The Call of the Wild,_ from his own collection. Heh, one could only read Leo's book(s) so many times. Donnie's carried variety! "Ah, Wren?" He heard the crack in his own voice and he hoped that his brothers would notice it. But she turned and looked over at him. While relaxed, he still noticed that slightly pinched expression. "If you don't mind, I-ah- require your assistance with --with something." 

"Be a little more nervous about that, D." Michelangelo never turned away from his game. "What do you need help with?"

"Don't worry about it!" The genius snapped, looking positively aghast because of his outburst.

Wren still hadn't said anything. She was still trying to figure out what was going on. Finally, she put her bookmark in place and closed it, tucking it under her arm so she wouldn't lose it. More than likely, it was to make certain that it wasn't going to get knocked around and her place become lost. "Sure, Don. What's up?" 

He gave her a nervous smile. "If you would come with me?" He headed off to his lab, grinning to himself about the accomplishment of getting her in his lab. As soon as he passed through the door, he moved off to the side, waiting for her to walk on through. She did, pausing when she saw the table and the bunsen burners lit on the chemistry desk. Upon hearing the door click shut, the looked over her shoulder back to Donatello. Her eyes were wide as she stared back at him and for a moment, his resolve faltered. "Ah...would you mind," he gestured to the privacy screen he had set up. "I mean..."

"What's all this for?" She was still looking wide-eyed, pretending she had no idea what any of the items meant. Wren took a step closer towards Don, waiting patiently for an answer.

The turtle was left stammering for a bit before his brain finally engaged enough to answer. "It's my job to be aware of the physical health of everyone in the family. While you don't show signs of illness, per se, you have seemed to be a little...stiff."

"Stiff?"

"Y-yes." He decided that focusing on her shoulder was easier than those wide, all too innocent eyes. "The best way to alleviate stiffness is through massage."

"Massage." Wren contemplated the solution, then looked back up to those adorably nervous brown eyes. "Well, I do feel a little sore in my back and legs. So you're offering a massage?"

"Exactly!" The turtle looked relieved that she finally understood and it was all Wren could do not to smile. "I set up a corner for you to disrobe and then you can lay on the table face down."

"Oh!" She looked back to the privacy screen, noting how there was a bathrobe for her there, waiting to be used. "I see. I guess the best way to really have full contact with sore muscles is skin to skin, isn't it?" Before Donatello could retort, she turned, offering her the book. "Would you put this in a safe place for me?" While Don was busy with the book, she made her way to the screen, smirking to herself as she noted a lamp beside her. Flipping it on under the pretense that she needed to see, it provided the perfect view to watch her silhouette on the screen slowly and sensuously disrobe. And she needed to adjust the screen too. Just in case Donnie wanted to play peeping tom as well. Keeping her face carefully away from view, she started to remove her clothing, taking time to stretch and arch and rub at sore muscles, making some sounds of discomfort in the process.

Donnie was hooked. He stood there, slack-jawed as he watched the shadow of the woman he loved slowly peel away clothing. He could see the pointed nipples jut out in response to the cooler air. The true curves of her body were revealed as bulky clothing was removed. It all looked like a dance to him with the way she folded each piece and set it aside. Even as she pulled her hair back and let it fall against her shoulders and back he couldn't help the quiet sound that escaped from him. The moment was broken when she took the bathrobe and put it on, taking care that the tie was done correctly. He never once thought that he should take a look just around the screen to see her creamy skin and luscious curves for himself since he had been too taken aback by the show through the screen.

"How do you want me, again?"

"Huh?" Goodness, he almost said 'splayed out, begging for me to take you.' Shaking himself from his daze, he walked over to the table, clearing his throat in the attempt to settle his libido. Seeing how she looked a little shy herself helped him with his own confidence. "Right here." He smoothed out the sheet with his own hand, releasing some of the rose scent in the process. 

She paused a moment more, letting her fingers linger on the knot she had made. "I think I made it too tight."

"What do you mean, you made it too tight?" Now that was weird. Wren tied it and she wouldn't tie it so that she couldn't untie it. His eyes glanced at the knot, then her eyes. She rolled her eyes a bit and smirked before giving him a pointed look. When he finally figured it out, she winked. "Oh! Oh.... you meant you want m--" 

Wren pressed her finger up to his lips to quiet him. Her own words were barely spoken. "Don't ruin the moment by explaining it." She smiled brightly and then returned to her innocent, oblivious expression. "Should I... get on the table like this?"

For a moment he was about to explain it all to her and instead closed his mouth, walking around the table to face her. "Let me... help you with that." A warm smile grew on his lips as he started to pull at the knot in her bathrobe. Once the tie was undone, he fingered the lapels of the robe. "Looks like it was tied just right." His reward was her smile as it seemed that the whole room brightened with it. 

"You think so?" 

"Yes, I do." He parted the robe and let his eyes feast on the skin he revealed. Full, perky breasts jutted out at him and he was still amazed at how he just brushed his thumbs over the nipples, secretly pleased with how her breath sucked up when he touched her. "Come here and lie down for me. I'll make you feel better in no time."

Roleplay. The act of playing out a character. He'd roleplayed before, but that was _nothing_ like now. He never had to carefully position his brother on a perfumed bed for the sole purpose of an erotic massage. And he was eager to see how this was going to pan out. With the robe gone, it was just her body on the table with perfect, round derriere pointing at him. He longed to touch and smoosh the globes. He loved watching them bounce. Donnie gently placed the towel over that fascinating piece of anatomy and then moved to the oil he had prepared.

Wren was in heaven. Strong, sure hands touched her, soothing muscles and easing tension with strong kneads and pressure points. When he found a specific spot that needed his utmost attention. Another moan bubbled through her as she stretched languidly, soaking up the attention he was giving her. He was paying attention to her sore spots which she groaned appreciatively. When he started touching other parts that she was sure no professional masseuse would touch, she bit her lip in anticipation. The insides of her thighs were _horribly_ sore, it seemed. As Donatello's hands stroked in firm, upward motions, she swore his thumb was running up along her labia on purpose. She was _convinced_ that he was doing it on purpose as she opened her legs a little more under the pretense of helping him out. A soft, satisfied noise came from her as he made certain her folds were coated in that oil.

"Flip over for me?" His request was soft and sensual, letting his fingers still trace random patterns on her skin in the process. She moved slowly, allowing him to assist putting her on her back before he allowed a thin stream of oil to splash down her midline. He worked with all the extremities first, determined to alleviate any soreness she might have. To feel her soft, supple skin move smoothy under his hands without the friction of his scales was lovely. And even without touching much of her erogenous zones, she was already aroused! Her skin was flushed with erect areolas and pointed nipples. Wren's breathing had gone shallow and any time he started to travel to her pelvis it was lifting up, asking for more. He couldn't hold out anymore and molded his hands over her breasts, breathing in her scent that had been enticing him as soon as she disrobed. And as badly as he wanted her, he wanted even more to _play_ with her. He felt entranced when she was aroused, desiring nothing more than to figure out what touches and where he could touch her that would produce the most exquisite orgasms. 

Donnie had to admit, he was having fun. Her sounds were the sweetest overture with the wet sounds of her juices coating his hand as he pistoned his finger inside her. She couldn't hold still as he kept building the pleasure, heart racing as he churred, kissing her propped up knee. Timing was everything at this moment and he seemed to know exactly when he needed to pull out. She burst then with a cry, the force of the ejaculate clearing the end of the table. Wren's fingers curled around his bicep and after a count of fifteen, he plunged the soaked digit back inside, relishing in her howl. Her inner walls were open and taught, bumpy feeling as he primed her again, just as eager for the wet climax as she was. "Magnificent," he muttered as she called out his name, feeling the tension burn in her belly. "You're simply--"

Wren's chanting of his name and approval caused lust to surge through him. This time when she climaxed he strummed her clit to keep the sensation going for as long as possible. Even when the contractions were done, she was still squirming, clinging weakly to his arm. "Please, please, D." Her moan was plaintive as she tried to pull him up. "Need you in me. Make me come with your cock. Please?" The pleas had stilled him as he watched her. Wren seemed almost in pain with the way she squirmed, trying to encourage him to take her. "Donatel _lo_."

This was something they had yet to do. Months of foreplay, of him using his mouth and hands and her using hands and mouth. He hadn't expected to go all the way but she looked pained and she smelled _fantastic_. Donnie had been wondering for some time how it was going to work. Was the flare too large? Was _he_ too large? No, that was impossible. If she could take Raphael--

He didn't realize he was kneeling between her spread legs, watching her fingers pull her swollen, heated flesh open until it was happening. Her opening was like a yawning cavern, shiny with fluids he had stroked out of her. His own hand stroked his dick, feeling how it twitched and twisted in excitement. He was going to enter her like this for the first time. Goodbye V-card. Still hesitant, he looked up at those trusting silver eyes, hoping to find some guidance or validation that this was still okay. Deciding that maybe folding that flare would help, he pressed it in halfway with his fingers, hovering over her and using his other hand to balance himself as he rested at her opening. Sweet Darwin, she was already trying to suck him up into her heat!

Her throbbing walls nearly undid him and he whined as he forced himself to go slowly. Having his dick encased in hot slick that was squeezing him rhythmically was making his head spin. The tip of his flare met resistance and a hard tremble ran through him as he tried to settle himself. He felt her legs hook behind his thighs, trapping him further as he suddenly planted his other hand on the table to keep from collapsing on top of her. Breathing hard, he felt her hands on his face and he heard her soft murmurs.

"Donnie... Gods you feel so _good_ in me. My Donatello..." The softest, gentlest kisses peppered his face and he made a quiet whimper as he bit down on his own lower lip. "Love you. Always love you." That was the assurance he needed as he felt her muscles try to milk him. In spite of the demands of arousal, her words were nothing but tender benedictions as he worked through an odd pain in his chest, feeling it get chased away as he finally drew out and then pushed back in. He swore he saw stars because of the movement. And then he did it again.

" _Guh._ "

He couldn't help the noises he was making, and he was making them _loud_. Calling out her name, grunting, just crying out in that joyful abandon that he finally had her. The churrs were what made Wren react the most with her muscles tightening around him, making that tunnel slick and tight and encouraging him to drive in deep. When he did that, he met resistance and Wren's voice dropped when she encouraged him. Her legs were waving by his waist as he shivered over her, the tip of his penis stroking both the underside of his flare and hitting the end of her canal. He had to have been hitting her cervix by now. How in the world could this feel good?

"Want me to... to pull back?" Immediately she shook her head, clinging tightly to his arms as she ground her pelvis up against him. 

"Need you in deep," she gasped, arching her throat as the pleasure flooded her system. "Fuck, don't stop that." 

Her body was overheating and it felt like her tunnel was going to burn him alive! He headed her words, thrusting short and deep so that every time he did, he felt the end of her canal. And the more he bumped into her cervix, the deeper and throatier her voice became. Open mouthed, he watched her face tense up, her voice sometimes telling him to go deeper, other times she could only manage a throaty 'yes!' It was when he felt the entrance tighten up and note her back was arched that he knew she was close. As much as he wanted to speed up, he didn't. Something was telling him he needed to keep bumping against the back end of her tunnel, to grind and poke as deeply as he could.

His strokes were strong and sure, pointed with her grunts of his name or encouragement to go on. Suddenly even that stopped and it was just his breathing echoing in the room. He glanced up, open-mouthed and panting just to see the tension on her face start to break apart. He wasn't prepared for what happened next. She screamed, body spasming as if it were some sort of seizure. Donatello called out helplessly, feeling her muscles contract around his dick so hard he didn't know what was going on. Before it even ended she was grabbing at him, practically ordering him to do it again and this time he did, grinding against that odd button to the point where she was screaming his name and this time he tumbled helplessly after, feeling his dick swell and throb and then squirt out his seed deep against her womb.

As Donatello was coming to, he remembered where he was. On the massage table with Wren underneath him. Her legs were still hooked behind his thighs, vagina still throbbing with the last bits of her climax. Her hand was on the back of his neck, rubbing the quivering muscles soothingly as he recovered. "Gods," he moaned softly, still trying to come back enough to move.

"Thought that was my line," she mumbled softly, smiling gently at him.

"We'll trade back and forth." Finally trusting his muscles, Donatello pulled out and moved to his side, remembering just in time how narrow their platform was. "Are you okay?"

The response was a contented purr. "Better than okay. Donnie, I don't know what the hell you did." Just the thought seemed to turn her on and she could only laugh, squirming up against him as they lay together. "But I _liked_ that. Really liked that."

Curious. And he always flirted with his first love; curiosity. "May I?" His hand moved down her belly and he thought nothing of slipping a finger inside her once she opened her legs again. Everything was still hot but tighter than before. He had to reach now but once finding the proper upward angle, he ran his finger around that odd organ at the end of her tunnel.

Immediately her voice dropped an octave as she gasped his name. Wren was on autopilot as he manipulated her, legs opening up more and hips tilting as she was caught up in her desire again. As she was begging him to make her come, he pulled out his finger, barely remembering to fold the flare as he filled her swiftly with his cock, letting instinct take over in rutting into her so that she was screaming and fucking herself with his dick as her muscles squeezed him dry for a second time.

It took him longer to feel cognizant this time around and he had to physically catch himself before he rolled off the table and hit the floor. Wren didn't fare much better other than insisting on a wider bed space. His legs were dangerously wobbly as he supported his weight and then that of his lover's so he could transport them to the daybed. On the way there, he couldn't help but shudder as she very gently rubbed her cheek against his, stroking both sides of his face with the gesture. "Ooh'a'ha."

"Ooh'a'ha," he echoed, taking a moment to pull a tendril of hair out of her face. "I... really do love you, Wren."

"I love you too," she whispered back, letting her fingertips stroke his cheek. "Come sleep with me." She was unbelievably worn out and she didn't want to leave the safety Donatello's arms offered. He was equally reluctant to relinquish her. His brothers could wait to find out what happened in the afternoon.


	2. The leader Michelangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey refuses to be left out during fun times--especially when it's fun!

It had been past dinner time when they finally emerged. By then the brothers all knew what had happened. How could they not know? Even though the lab was more or less soundproofed, the vibrations in Donnie's voice could still be felt and that was just as good as hearing for turtles. Raph and Mikey grinned like fools while Leo smirked, arching a brow ridge in their direction as the couple made their way to the kitchen to see what leftovers were available. It was almost comical the way Donnie hunkered down as if to hide and Wren lead the way, looking back at him with a comforting smile. Her fingers curled around one of his to offer support.

"Booyakasha!" The youngest cheered as Raphael gave them a round of applause. It startled Donnie to the point where ducked his head a little into his shell. "Aww, be proud, bro! You totally boned her!"

That flustered Leo. "Really, Michelangelo?" He covered his face with a hand.

"And she _liked_ it," purred Raph, causing both of the lovers to blush and flail. "I know that wasn't just _your_ vibrations, Donnie-boy." Again, Leonardo acted mortified on Donatello's behalf.

He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Why did his brothers think it was okay to just talk like that? His blush felt more like a fever with how purple he got but had to pause when Wren responded. "Yes, I did." She squeezed his finger while looking back at him as if no one else was in the room. "And I look forward to many, many more."

That brought about cheers from the guys as she drew him away. They all knew the little ritual she had set up for them. Hell, they even discussed it sometime after they slowly took their first time in her bed. She would clean them, dote on them, even feed them! The pampering was unusual, but once she explained why, they were even more humbled. "Taking on a new lover is a special time. It should be... magical," she would say to them. And she made it that way. By the end of the day, they never really knew what to do with themselves and it was definitely a memorable time. It made them a little bashful a few days after and more than a little eager to be with her again. Even Splinter watched the public interactions with a wistful smile as she treated each of his sons like they were precious treasures--not that they weren't, but to see it from someone outside of their family warmed his heart and soothed his worries that they were destined for a life of loneliness when he was gone.

Mikey couldn't help but spy just a little bit on them. He had every excuse ready to sneak into the kitchen. He needed water, he needed a snack, there was popcorn to make for the movie they were going to watch! And he certainly wasn't disappointed every time he came in and watched the two out of the corner of his eye. At first Don was distracted by Mikey's comings and goings but eventually, Wren pulled all of his attention onto her. And Donnie started babbling about their 'new discovery' together, excited that he had actually successfully proven a new 'hot spot' on Wren without even knowing he was going to do so!

"Honestly," Don said between mouthfuls of dinner, his excitement infectious, "if you told me before now that the Anterior Fornix was a thing, I would have laughed."

"D, Most guys still think that the clit isn't a thing." Wren followed his conversation easily, glancing at Mikey for a moment as he lingered before smiling and then grinning at Donatello's scoff.

"What?! You can't miss that, Wren! It's erectile tissue, congruent with the head of a penis!"

"I know! I have one! I know how it works!"

They both stopped, stared at each other and then laughed.

Michelangelo's Fanboy squeal made them laugh even harder.

 

It took a few weeks for the 'newness' of Donatello to ease back and they all adjust to a new routine. Once again, the three brothers were amazed by Raphael's uncharacteristic patience through it. Then again, Wren's silent assurances and extra snuggling probably helped. And eventually, Donnie revealed his tryst to a very persistent Michelangelo. To which Mikey wondered what _else_ Wren was up to playing around with. While he most certainly was not bored with sex, seeing the excitement in his brother's eyes when he retold the events that in his genius and ethically sound brain was most assuredly NOT ethical was telling. _He_ wanted to do something he normally didn't get to do. Now the thing was what did he want to do and how to approach her with that Thing was the challenge. It took him a couple weeks to figure out his Thing and then another few days on how to broach the subject to her. When it hit him, a grin crossed his face.

Their monthly Gaming marathon was happening soon. Maybe he should suggest his idea to her the same way she suggested they get together with him. It would be the perfect tit for tat, in all honesty. He'd been trying to get back at her for scaring him half to death for months now! No one out pranked the Prankenstein! He waited until it was just the three of them (Raph had to hear this one out) and the final game of the night. The winner took all and it was Wren versus Mikey. Raph leaned back on the couch, watching the game. "So what's the pot this time?" He smirked, toeing his girlfriend's butt.

"I dunno," Wren answered, refusing to be distracted by the prod. "Mikey?"

"You're my slave for the day."

A well-placed oil slick had Mikey zipping over the finish line while Wren's car spun out onto the grass. Raph's eyes were just about bugging out of his head as Michelangelo turned a smug grin over to Wren. She was still frozen, her brain seemingly stalled for a proper response. Suddenly she spun around, turning towards the youngest brother. "Define 'slave'."

"For twenty-four hours, I get to tell you what to do."

"What?!" Raphael's amusement left as he listened to the conditions. "You can't--"

"It can't interfere with training or be publically humiliating." 

The red turtle's jaw dropped as Wren started firing off 'conditions' for this enslavement. Mikey fired right back. "No way, dudette! This is for fun, not to be mean!"

"And there's a safe word involved." Wren held up a finger. "There should always be a safe word."

"Pizza?"

"Parsnip."

Michelangelo thought about that for a moment. "Fair enough. Anything else?"

"No blood, no maiming or permanent marks, and no food that would cause illness."

"Fine by me! Like I said, fun." He held up his 'pinky finger' for a proper swear. 

Wren smirked, joining in on the swear. "Tuesday, then. I'm off work."

"Tuesday it is, sis!" 

She kissed Michelangelo then, hard and hungry. A moment later and she was heading off to bed, leaving one turtle grinning like a fool and the other still in shock. 

"What the hell just happened?!"

 

For the next two days, Michelangelo was doing nothing but writing lists, muttering to himself and writing more lists. The amount of focus Mikey had on this little 'bet' had started to worry the other brothers. Leonardo decided that since Mikey wanted to play leader, he should get some advice from the leader himself. The 'discussion' lasted two hours. It ended with a perturbed Mikey and a mildly frustrated looking Leonardo. Sitting with Donnie and watching the latest documentary about alien subspecies, she noticed how the leader in blue glanced at her and then stalked off to his room.

She wasn't the only one who noticed it. "I think he's upset by this date you're having."

"Date?"

"The bet you decided to honor," he clarified, making certain he used air quotes for 'bet.' "You're really planning to do whatever Mikey tells you to do for an entire day?"

"Why is that so unusual?" Wren was genuinely curious about why the youngest's brothers were having an issue with things.

"Because this is _Michelangelo_ ," Donnie stressed, leaning a little more into her space. "What if he tells you to go flip over between two building rooftops? Or moonwalk through the northwest storm drain?" The olive turtle's coloring paled slightly as he contemplated, "or eat some of his weird pizzas?"

"Because I trust him," she stressed, watching the disbelief flicker in his eyes. "I trust that he will not put me in harm's way, that he will think of my well being and safety, and that he will assure me that I am taken care of. Is that not what you do before Leo?"

"That's because he's our _leader_ ," the turtle shook his head. "When we need to train or fight, and Mikey is no leader."

"Have you given him the chance?" Her answer was silence. Wren nodded slightly and snuggled back into Donatello's shoulder. "It will be alright, Donnie. Promise."

The turtle didn't seem completely convinced. "Wren, he's _always_ making weird things and going on weird adventures. You could get hurt--"

She turned then, placing her fingers to Donnie's beak. "Faith, Donatello. Have faith in your brother that he will know and understand."

As she pulled her fingers away, his face turned into a pert frown. "You're insane."

"And you love me for it," she chirped, kissing him quickly. 

"Yes. I do." He couldn't help but smile a bit. For all of her quirks, it was those quirks that attracted her to them. He couldn't expect her to be any different. 

 

Tuesday morning came and Wren was in the kitchen with the others, enjoying the morning quiet for the time being. It was going to be a normal Tuesday until Michelangelo sauntered in. Donnie paused in mid-sip, eying first the youngest brother and then turning his eye to Wren. Leo immediately chose to ignore everyone, taking an invested interest in the morning paper he pilfered before dawn. Raph was still confused about the whole process and edged a little closer to Wren's seat, his brow ridge turning up as she stopped drinking her coffee and set the cup back down. Her eyes lifted to the orange banded turtle and waited.

Mikey paused, not knowing why Wren was looking at him. And then it hit him. "It starts now?" Her smile made him burst into action, yelping and clapping his hands. "All right! My room could use a little sprucing up!" 

All eyes turned to Wren who dipped her head, pushed away from the table and rose from her seat. With her breakfast half finished, she turned away from the table. Three pairs of eyes widened and Raph swerved to glare at Mikey. "She hasn't finished breakfast."

"Oh! Oh-right! It can happen after breakfast. No rush at all or anything." He rushed to block Wren's exit and held her back by the shoulders. "We have all day, after all."

The woman watched him for a moment then nodded. "Okay." The way she turned back to her meal, the tone of her voice was so quiet and accommodating that the other brothers perked their heads up on it. For some reason, the submissiveness was alluring. _Very_ alluring. She seemed oblivious to it while she returned to her seat and finish her meal. Every turtle was watching her, waiting for her to do something or say something. She did neither. With breakfast finished quickly, she then rose up to go and 'spruce up' Mikey's room.

As soon as she was gone, accusing eyes all shifted to Michelangelo. Raphael was the first. "What the hell are you thinking?!" 

"What? What are you talking about, bro?"

"Are you really going to make her clean your room?" Raph's hands waved wildly in the air. "Your _room!_ "

Donnie moaned as he buried his head in his hands. "I can't even imagine the number of bacteria that could be brewing under the bed. She might as well be cleaning out the sewer treatment plant!"

Michelangelo was still chewing through his cereal as he defended himself. "She lost the bet, dudes! You want me to go easy on her because she's a _girl_?" Looking aghast, he gaped at his brothers with a mouth full of food. "You guys are... you guys are cruel!"

"We're not the ones making her clean your room, Mikey!" 

The heavy scrape of the chair indicated that Raph was done talking. If he didn't take his aggression out on his punching bag, someone's freckled face was going to get it. Disgusted, Leonardo rattled his paper, sighing heavily. Donnie was still going on about the number of pathogens she was going to pick up in his room. Michelangelo sniffed, picking up Wren's plate and cup. "You're just jealous that you don't have her for the day like this."

Donatello groaned, smearing his face with his fingers. " _Why_ would I want to boss our girlfriend around?"

"Why not? You got to play doctor with her!"

The argument was unusual enough that Leo had to draw attention to it. "Do you think I boss you around?" He looked to Donnie.

"No, Leo, of course not! You're our _leader_." He was practically dismissive in his explanation as he returned the full focus onto Mikey. "And I-did-not-play-doctor with her!"

"There was a table involved and a sheet. You played doctor." Mikey's lips pursed as he looked to his elder brothers. "What, I don't get to play games, too? Is it because I play too many games?"

"Michelangelo...Being in charge of someone else is not a game," Leo stressed slowly. "It's a heavy responsibility. You have no idea--"

"You're right. I _don't_ ," the young turtle snapped back, glaring at the eldest brother. "Wanna know why? Cause no one trusts me enough to be in charge of _anything!_. Except for Wren," he added quietly. There was a moment of silence before he turned away as well. "She trusts me with her whole _life_."

The practice was tense in the dojo and Splinter could feel it coming from all four brothers. Wren wasn't due for her training until later but it seemed unusual that she wasn't present to observe. When the young men were finished with training, Wren arrived looking slightly disheveled and smelling musty. Like the inside of Michelangelo's room. Keeping his thoughts to himself, he decided to keep training light for her today and end with some tea. After pouring, Wren kept her hands folded in her lap, reaching out for her cup only after Splinter had his to his lips. 

"My sons feel out of balance, today," he observed quietly. It was her cue to tell him what was going on considering it seemed that she was the source of the issue. She remained quiet, looking at her teacup rather than the fatherly figure. Splinter sighed softly, setting his own cup down. "I hope it is not a long-lasting issue."

"Just for today, Master Splinter," Wren whispered. He waited a little longer, noticing how her brow wrinkled and her lips pursed. His patience was rewarded when she sighed, finally looking up into his warm, brown eyes. "Is it wrong of me to help fulfill wishes?"

"Are you harming yourself or another in the process?"

"No. I don't think so." Her pout deepened. "I feel that others don't understand why this is something I'm willing to do. But they're not exactly hurting because they don't understand."

Splinter had heard the confused and frustrated whispers of his sons over the past few days. Leonardo had come to him directly, asking him for advice without specifically stating the true nature of the issue. She was avoiding details as well and he appreciated their discretion. "Growing pains, while uncomfortable, are necessary to learn and continue on one's path. Is there a safeword involved?"

" _Hai_." That was the thing about Wren. She was so used to being open in this manner, yet there were other areas where she was shy and hesitant to be forthcoming. It was actually adorable.

"Are you sacrificing yourself in order to meet the needs of the other?"

That question she contemplated, thinking about it carefully. Was she losing herself to the whims of an impulsive brother? "No."

"Then I do not see any reason I should interfere. Not that I had any reason to do so before." He smiled kindly as he caught her questioning gaze. "Leonardo sought guidance in regards to your little rebellion."

"Rebellion!" She couldn't school her shock at that declaration.

"My eldest son is constantly concerned for the welfare of his family when he feels that his authority is in question." Before Wren could protest, Splinter held up a hand. "That is not to say it is a bad thing for him to experience. Control should always be questioned in reasonable tones."

She still scowled a bit. Leo's pants were getting too tight, it seemed. That was something she would have to deal with later. In no way was this play a blow to the leader's ego. It was something that Mikey wanted to do and Wren decided she was able to give it. It wasn't that hard to understand, was it?. "Master, is there anything else you require of me?"

"No, my child. Training is done for the day." As Wren gracefully rolled to her feet to leave, Splinter continued to sip on his tea. "Do you think that Michelangelo will discover the actual meaning of this exercise or will he continue to exploit your fealty to his chores?"

So he knew all along what was going on! Wren swore she saw more of Poe in him every day. "I have no idea, Sensei. I certainly hope so. That or it doesn't take all day to decontaminate his room."

"You have the heart of a warrior." Amused, the aged rat returned to his tea and Wren returned to her work.

It was sometime around their noon/lunch hour when Wren emerged, humming softly to herself as she rooted around the kitchen for something. Three of the brothers watched her while Mikey continued bopping around on his Tphone, more than happy that he wasn't cleaning his room. The place was getting out of control even for his tastes! Eyes closed, mouth humming to the beat, he didn't really notice Wren slip by. Three pairs of eyes narrowed and glared at the dancing terrapin. Before she went to finish her task, she knelt down in front of Mikey with herbs laid out before her. Head bowed, posture demure, Mikey nearly danced right over her before he noticed. "Whoah! I didn't see you there, Wren! Why are you on the floor?"

"I have completed the task you set before me," she started formally, "with the exception of airing out the room. Do you have a preference on which herb I smudge with?"

Mikey simply blinked, not knowing what she was asking for. "Wha?"

"She's askin' if ya want your room ta small nice, shell brain," Raph translated gruffly, less than happy about the arrangement.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Go ahead. Whatever you want to use."

Wren turned her silver eyes up to Michelangelo. "I wish to please you. Do you not have a desire of one over another?"

"No?" He didn't understand why Wren was asking him this. She was the one best suited to figuring out what non-incense stuff works best! His eyes shifted over to his brothers, hoping someone would be able to guide him in the right direction. No one offered an opinion. In fact, Leo gave Mikey that serene little smile he saved for when he felt particularly smug about something. "Just pick something."

"I cannot."

"Why not?"

"Because it is your choice." And a heavy layer of _You are supposed to be the master_ was in that single line. Wren still looked up at the turtle, legs folded underneath her with her knees splayed. It wasn't exactly a Seiza. It had to be a position that her brother's family used. 

It must have clicked for Donnie as well because he chuckled and went back to his work, giving Raph a pat on the shoulder as if to tell him that all was going to be fine. Mikey whined for a second before pointing at one of the green plants. "That one!" Wren once again bowed her head, took Mikey's choice and then proceeded to return to his room. 

"Enjoy that while it lasts, Michelangelo." Leo was still smirking. "It's not so easy having to make all the decisions, is it?"

As the day wore on, Wren became more of a 'pet' than a servant. Mikey was tuning into her wants and needs and necessities the more she became more 'dependent' upon him. The other three still carried mixed feelings about the whole experiment of sorts but largely left the couple alone. When April and Casey came down to visit, Wren was more discreet but still attentive to Mikey and what he asked of her. Casey was left more or less oblivious but April kept glancing over at her friend every so often. 

In the middle of their movie marathon, Michelangelo looked over to Wren. She was snuggled between himself and Raphael. Her fingers were drawing back and forth against his forearm with just a hint of nail scraping along his scales. The motion was soothing and also sparking his interest. She was starting to smell good and it was apparent enough for Raph to start shifting around in his seat. "Hey," he murmured, nudging Wren with his arm. "My shell itches." The grin and happy gleam in her eyes told him that she had been waiting for this all day long. All. Day. Long. He immediately wished he had thought of this sooner.

"Your shell itches?" April was immediately skeptical as the two rose from their seats. "Since when did your shell itch in the middle of horror movies?"

"Always has!" Mikey chirped, winding an arm around Wren's shoulders. "And Wren doesn't like them, anyway."

"The thought of self-mutilation as a form of survival has always made my stomach turn," Wren quipped smoothly. "The Saw series is horrible."

"What she said," Michelangelo added as they headed off to another spot away from the movie. 

Still chomping on the popcorn, Casey waved them on. "Have fun!"

"Casey!" The redhead looked at the other turtles. They were all fine with it. Even _Raphael_ seemed okay with it. "And you're just going to let her do that?"

"Do what? She lost the bet." Raphael didn't even dare look at April when he said that. None of them did. 

As far as the women knew, Raph was Wren's boyfriend. And Raph, above all the other turtles, was possessive. Jealous. Now to find that he was okay with Wren and Mikey sneaking off together like that had April staring incredulously at the turtle. She had to have been wrong on this one. They couldn't possibly be _all_ \--

"Just best not to open up that can of worms, April," Donnie murmured quietly.

She _was_ right!!

 

 

Wren couldn't care less about what was going on in the pit. There was no reason do since she was able to run her hands over Mikey's freshly scrubbed shell. It had taken her a good twenty minutes to get the surface gunk off it, but it was well worth it to have Michelangelo sprawled out belly down on his bed, lounging while she straddled one leg as she carefully picked out the grime in the grooves of his shell. She had come up with a most ingenious way of doing it and Mikey was her first 'victim' to try it out. And from the noises he was making, it was well received.

Paraffin wax had its uses. Normally it was to moisturize the hands. In this instance, it was the perfect thing to pour into the divets of his scutes, let cool and then peel off. The lavisious sounds that came from the turtle in response were making her very warm and caused her legs to squeeze around his thigh. Mikey felt it and he couldn't help but grin. "Feeling a little needy, Wren?"

Her response was a small sound as she continued to work. After all, Mikey had said nothing other than cleaning his shell. But he didn't make it easy for her, either! His churrs were low and rumbly, vibrating his muscles between her thighs. Every so often he would flex and shift, knowing he was teasing her by the way she caught her breath. When he felt the dampness on his scales he decided to move, catching her before she could spill over the edge of the bed. "Why don't you show me how needy you feel?" 

She didn't respond verbally. Her darkened silver eyes were locked onto his baby blues as she was nestled into the mattress. Planting her feet flat on the mattress, she parted her knees, watching how Mikey's eyes were drawn to her center. He sucked in a heavy breath, eyes glazing over as she used her fingers to part her folds. She knew her body and at this point, she was too worked up to really tease him. That was fine by Mikey because he had pushed her hand out of the way, invading the space made between her legs and leaning forward for a kiss as his cock sought out her opening. She mewed softly, trying to make him go faster yet he shushed her, drawing fingers down her cheek. “Let me take care of you.”

That was all she wanted as he rocked into her, drinking down her sounds as he stroked her insides. They didn't show up in the lair until morning, silently confirming to everyone else that all was back to normal.


	3. Breeding and Preening Leonardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT LATE! It's uh, super early! yeah, cause I'm going on vacation! Can't wait, I need a break from life.
> 
> We find out that Leo has several things. Of course he has to be an overachiever in sex, too.

He had never felt like this before.

Well, of _course_ he had, but he had better control over his... _feelings_! It was not like him at all to just stare at her while she was sleeping! He should be getting up, rising for the day, preparing tea and going through his morning routine of meditation and kata. The last thing Leo needed to do was watch Wren sleep like he was some lecher.

Yet here he was, admiring the smooth lines of her thighs and the sharp contrast of her hair against her skin. She had shared his bed this past night and the fact that it happened was exotic. She hadn't shared anyone's bed other than Raphael's, and then if she slept with anyone else it had been in her room. Wait. That wasn't quite right. She had slept with Donnie in _his_ room. But she hadn't been with Mikey or him like that. Why was that?

Assuming that it was some strange reasoning to keep Raphael's jealousy at bay, Leo decided he could indulge in his selfish side for five more minutes. If it somehow reminded Raph that if Wren was willing to share, so could he, Leo was all for it. Besides, why waste the moment with tea when warm flesh was just under that sleep shirt? He learned that while she liked a shirt to sleep in, there was nothing else to barricade his hands from roaming. 

Like the one hand that was ghosting over her thigh and settling between the dark patch of fur between her legs. There was something electric as he settled the heel of his palm on the soft, springy hair and let his fingers drape down over her core. He took in a deep breath, remembering their time together the night before and savoring their mingling scents. For some reason, it just smelled _right_. Leo chalked it up to the fact that this was his territory and now that she was here, he was feeling a bit...territorial. Some tiny voice somewhere said that he shouldn't be touching her so intimately while she was sleeping, but the rest of him reveled in the way his finger sank between her folds to tease at her entrance. Still warm and damp, he circled a few times before drawing up to where the bundle of nerves sat sleeping, waiting for their wake up call.

Leonardo daydreamed in his head about their recent coupling, thinking that he was imagining her opening up more. Remembering how good she felt when he moved inside her was triggering the thought that his fingers were getting wetter as they slowly rubbed her flesh. He felt how the folds of skin were just parting for him and when his fingers paused over her entrance it seemed as if that canal was opening more, inviting his finger to be swallowed. Leonardo realized that she was awake when she opened her legs more, her dark lashes parting to show those captivating, silver eyes. She didn't seem put out by the fact that he was groping her. An uncertain smile graced his face. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"I hope you did and that you're being a terrible liar again." The way Wren's voice was just a little thicker and huskier made Leo's stomach flip-flop low in his belly. She was aroused and he could smell and feel that and it was all because of _him._ While he was the team leader, that responsibility did not make him feel powerful like this. "I like waking up like this. Are you going to have your way with me?"

There was no way Leo was going to have that question directed at him twice. Her body had been pulsing for a good minute by now and Leo's own erection was mirroring that call. The sound of the blanket and sheets rustling around them seemed impossibly loud and then paled by the low level churr that thrummed from his chest. He couldn't think straight! All that was on his mind was her and impaling her and feeling her heated depths pull him over the edge. He had better discipline than this. Yet there was no mistake how thrilled he was to hear her satisfied groan when he filled her, starting at that easy, mind-numbing slow pace to make certain his cock was well lubed with her juices. Not completely bottoming out inside, Leo teased at her nerves, his eyes fluttering and the sensation of her wet warmth clutching at him.

"Yes...Leo..." Her words were few and nothing more than puffed breaths of air. By now he knew that her stretched out, flushed body was proof she was just as hungry as he was. And how much he enjoyed tormenting her by making her wait for her climaxes! He didn't even realize he had shifted into a purposeful thrust until her hips shifted and her breath caught. Wren's eyes were shut as she arched her back away, one hand clinging to his forearm as the sound of his thighs meeting hers became a soft, rhythmic slapping sound. "God-right there." 

A noisy breath came from the terrapin as he felt her body shift. Tight on his shaft and open at the tip, he churred again, striving to meet her pelvis. Wren's grunts and encouragements left him breathless and dizzy as he shut his eyes, resting his forehead on her shoulder as he could feel that heat bubble up to that demanding surface. Not once did their lips meet while his hips chased his orgasm, the need to fill her becoming overwhelming as a soft whine came from his throat. Her chants were soft and strained, matching the tightness in his loins while he pumped into her, feeling that spark tingle in his tail and then race up to his brain just as her muscles spasmed and then clamped onto his shaft before she gasped.

"Come with me. Please-Leo... I need you--"

The rhythm stuttered sharply before the first jet pulsed out, wetting her insides with his sticky fluid. Every time another pulse would spurt his ejaculate out, that involuntary sound and jerk of his hips made certain that he was in deep. He needed to be in deep so that his cum would stay inside her. He was partially aware that she was calming a bit from her high and he was still trapped in his, the throbbing thick and lengthy with those grunts of effort. Leo had more finesse than this! And it didn't last this long, did it?

Wren gently ran her fingers along his skin, thrusting up each time his hips pinned her down to deposit another jet of cum into her body. Nothing felt ever so good than in those moments when he was still caught up in the act and she could keep him safe from harm. When he finally relaxed, she hummed in that happy, sated manner and Leo couldn't help but press a chaste kiss to her mouth. For the Blue brother, making out and sex were separate activities. "Feel a little better?"

A quiet hum was her answer. "I think so." He wasn't about to pull away, though. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually ....like this."

"Famished?" 

It made him feel dirty. LIke he should be able to control this new and very odd urge. Leonardo didn't look at her for a long moment as he nodded. He was concerned as to how she would think of him if he wasn't perfect. Wren reached out and touched his cheek, cupping it with her hand. "That's okay. I'm still a little hungry, too." His eyes flew open at that admission. It was true! The silver in her eyes were dark like quick silver and that huskiness to her voice hadn't diminished. "And you're still a little hard." Leo could only grunt and shift forward as her muscles clenched around him. She leaned up to nibble on his lip, leaving his mouth dry. "We should do our best to feed one hunger before going to the next."

He thrust into her again, her triumphant 'yes!' making him grin.

 

Three times. He had cum in her three times, all before breakfast! And he felt like it wasn't enough, either. Every time he spotted her, he was drawn to the sway of her hips. And it seemed like it was the same for her as well. He noticed her eyes lingering on him during training time and that thought in of itself was distracting. So much so that his brothers stared at him and Leo was kept after training for some personal one on one with Master Splinter. It was a form of discipline that Leo hadn't needed in a very long time so naturally, Splinter believed it was a new stressor about it being a leadership issue. 

After a long discussion with Master Splinter about the merits of self-control, Leonardo decided that he would be better off meditating in his room instead of the dojo. There was no way he would be tempted when he was alone in his own room. The first thing he needed to do was fumigate his abode and burn several sticks of incense. Unfortunately, that only masked most of the underlying sex and pheromones instead of completely obliterating them. He took his time setting up the space for meditation, using the motions and the routine to clear his head from Wren and her completely alluring scent. Even the memory of it made it seem stronger than ever.

Once Leo's eyes were closed, his door had opened silently on oiled hinges and Wren slipped in. A shower may have cleaned her and cleared the scent, but it did little to sate the gnawing hunger that was still eating at her. There was only one person who could quench it and she stood before him, letting the silken robe fall off her shoulders and allow it to pool around her feet. For a moment she stood there, her eyes taking in every nuance, every angle, every breath. Out of all the brothers, Leonardo was the most balanced, the most elegant. Her heart would always belong first to Raph, but for now, her body craved Leo. 

Planting each foot on either side of his hips, she stood over his legs, watching how the leader breathed and how he subconsciously drew to her. Her fingers itched to touch him but she only caressed the air an inch away from his head. A small smile played on her lips when he listed towards her hand. "Need a meditation partner?" 

His eyes popped open at the sound of her voice. Dark blue sapphire leveled at her core, noticing how close she was. How her feet were on either side of his thighs and her legs were splayed out. Her scent was ever stronger like that and slowly his eyes dragged up her torso. Her belly and waist and to the roundness of her breasts. When his eyes finally met hers, he caught her smile. A small, impish smirk graced his own face just as he reached up for her buttocks and drew her closer in one sudden motion. His mouth opened to her sex, tongue snaking out to dart between her folds. A drawn out churr vibrated her core and she had to grab at his head in order to keep upright. He increased his assault, groaning as he tasted her juices. He didn't stop until he heard his name. "You got clean for no reason?"

"I got clean for you, my love." Wren's fingers gently touched his cheek and chin. "So you could dirty me again."

She obeyed the sharp tug, falling into his lap as her fingers tugged on his mask to remove it. "Are you playing favorites?"

"No." The answer was heartfelt as she watched him, smoothing out worry lines. "No favorites. I love whom I love. Sometimes, you have an urge and you have to follow it. Right now, I crave you like I crave air."

Leo could feel his mouth run dry as he listened to her words. "It's the same for me, too." Did that mean it was okay? If only for a little while. He couldn't imagine this going on for more than a day or two. There was no harm in that, was there? Other than his title and station. He was supposed to be in control of everything, all the time and succumbing to his urges with Wren was... it felt like a black mark. But he couldn't resist as she reached between them, dragging a finger along his slit to encourage his cock out into the open. His mouth grew slack as he felt her pump him and with a few strokes, she was impaling herself upon his cock, shifting her legs to encircle his shell. 

It was happening at least once every hour. Between times, they would rest and talk or doze or did whatever felt right at the time. For the rest of the day, Leo was just _Leo_. No Leader, no Fearless, no Ninja. It was just Leo and Wren, and the more than occasional Japanese Haiku he would utter about her. She returned the poetry in those secretive words, the movement of her hand giving him a clue as to what she was giving praise about. 

"Why do you shave?"

They were lounging on his bed with him on his side and her on her back. Wren shifted her head so she could focus one eye on Leo. "Shave?"

"Yeah. Sometimes you're...uh...furry? Fuzzy?" The uncertain expression pulled a smile from her as he searched for the proper term. Leo gave up and cleared his throat, deciding to just push through. "Sometimes you're bare and sometimes you're not."

"Well, I tend to shave my legs regularly," the woman lifted one leg and bent it at the knee. "Gives a bit of a cleaner look. Especially with stockings."

"Okay. But why here?" Leo covered her center with a hand, enjoying the lingering warmth it held.

She thought about the question with a small hum, opening her legs a little more. "When it tickles my fancy, I do. When it doesn't? I don't. If you're looking for a set reason-like it's dirty not to shave or something like that, I'm not going to say. Other women may follow those weird and strict beauty standards but I really don't."

He remained quiet for a bit as he listened to her voice. He contemplated what she said, letting his fingers tickle the soft hairs there. Giving a little more pressure, he felt more of her warmth as her flesh easily gave to his finger. "May I do it?"

"Do what?"

"Shave you." His palm pressed against her, feeling that little thrill jump his nerves when her hips lifted up to his hand. "Here?" Blue eyes flickered up to meet curious silver. 

The way his finger was slowly rubbing up against the side of her clit was stirring that warmth in her belly again. "If you really want to." She watched with avid fascination as Leonardo held her attention, blue eyes darkening as he lowered his mouth to replace his finger with his tongue. 

"I do," he muttered quietly, the words moving the air just above her mound and causing her to shiver. "It would give me a great pleasure to do so."

There was no reason to refuse him so she opened her legs more, reaching to caress his head with her fingers. "Yes, please." It took them both several minutes to tear themselves away from each other in order to gather all the items they needed. Wren slipped back into her robe to walk around the lair while Leo felt he needed at least his mask and his belt. The turtle still looked uncomfortable without his pads in place and she watched him. "Something wrong?"

The slow blink from the leader told her she caught him off guard. A smile grew on his face and he gave a slight shrug. "Why would there be something wrong?"

"There isn't." Wren confirmed, shifting so that she stood before him as she slid her hands in the hollow divet where his bridges were. It was much like putting her hands into 'pockets' if the turtle wore pants. Her fingers casually caressed nerves that weren't usually stimulated, making his eyes darken and his own foot take a step towards her. "Do you think there's something wrong?"

His eyes shifted away as his own hands dipped into her robe. "They can't see me like this."

"Like what?"

"Like _this_." He couldn't look her in the eye for long periods of time but he didn't put space between them, either. "How can they respect me as a leader if I can't control myself around you?"

Mirth blossomed into her eyes but she wisely kept quiet, letting him voice out his worry that he wouldn't be seen as a leader anymore. When he fell quiet, she craned her neck to kiss him, making certain it was long and unhurried. "I'm not in the least bit interested in bedding the ninja leader. But I'm _very_ interested in bedding Leonardo. [My Wind]. It doesn't hurt to take a break from your job, once in a while." She pressed another kiss to his mouth, pulling away just as he was leaning forward. "Come on. Let's get those things." Wren purposefully pulled away, letting her fingers touch the softer portions of his shell just so he shivered and gave her _that_ look. 

Wren strolled through the lair proper, making certain her robe was sufficiently tied as she heard the voices of the other brothers in the lair. For once, the TV was off and the three were chatting. She felt her waist surrounded by an arm just as she heard Raph speak. "Naw, I ain't worried. It just shows that Fearless is like one of us, yaknow? He ain't some machine or robot that's just programmed to do his job and not feel anything else. I think that's good for him."

Donatello hummed in agreement. "Yes, I think you're right. Having the opportunity to simply be himself and not our brother or leader 24/7 has to be a reli--hey, Leo, Wren!" Embarrassed that he'd been caught speaking about his brother, he ducked his head a little in his shell.

"Did you two surface for dinner?" Mikey asked jovially, ignoring how Raphael leaned back in his seat and smirked. 

"Dinner?" Wren paused while Leo tried to subtly tug her onward. "How late is it?"

"After dinner," Raph leered, enjoying the view of Wren's legs and how Leo was trying to avoid the entire conversation. "We managed to keep a couple plates for you and not have Mikey eat all the food."

"Thank you. We might snag them with everything else."

Donatello now took an interest in how the pair were dressed and how Leo was acting. "Everything else? You mean you two aren't done?"

"Really, Donatello?" Leo breathed a groan as Wren smiled.

"Don't think so." The woman answered levelly as she leaned a little against the blue leader. "How are you guys holding up?"

"Fine," drawled the brawler. "Just make certain ya air everything out. We dunno if Splinter can feel vibrations like we do." Raph's shit-eating grin widened as he saw Leo's glower.

"Then I hope you've been enjoying the show," Wren quipped as she winked and walked off. "Because I don't know if there will be an encore like that for a long time."

Mikey and Raph laughed as the pair walked off. "Tire him out good, Birdie!"

 

"Did you have to encourage them?" Leo muttered as they went to Wren's room.

"It's not encouraging them. They know what we're doing. They're not having a cow over it. In fact," she turned around to embrace him and let her robe slip to reveal one shoulder. "I think they're all for it. I think they're happy to know that their strong leader can take a break every once in a while and simply exist and be happy." She paused for one brief moment. "Are you happy?"

At first, Leo didn't answer. He simply hooked his hands under her bottom and lifted her up to press her against the wall. That sudden need and hunger was there again and this time he didn't fight it. After a few strokes to his emerging cock, he was already probing the folds of her flesh. As he sank into her, a churr rattled his chest as his eyes locked on hers. "Yes."

"Breed me," she whispered hoarsely. The two words pulled an instant reaction from him and he thrust in sharply with a grunt, keeping her body supported. Wren did her best in the position to widen her pelvis, meeting the sudden pumps as his breath washed over one breast. Over time she had quickly learned that begging for him to mate with her and using base language without vulgarity was the quickest way to turn him into the mood. "I need you filling me. Need you--ah, right there." Her voice was quiet and tense when he shifted the angle, rubbing against one bundle of nerves. Within a few minutes, he was groaning after her body coaxed him to climax, greedily sucking up all white, sticky fluid he had to offer.

Panting, Leo rested his forehead against Wren's shoulder with his eyes closed. "Why is it when you speak those words, I am uncontrollable?"

"I don't understand." She didn't force him to look at her and merely let him hold her weight.

"Mate, rut, breed." The turtle breathed in deeply as he said those words. "I hear them and all I can think about is doing all those things to you. Repeatedly. As often as I can."

"So you have a kink. That's not so bad." That made him look up at her. "Those base urges that have no rhyme or reason, things that seem uncontrollable and are so against your duty and nobility are like a flame to a moth."

"How do I stop this?"

"Do you want to?"

"I can't work like this."

"Leo." Warm, soft hands framed his face. "What happened when you first got your katana?"

He thought about that, leaning against the wall without crushing her. "I was so excited. I wanted to train day and night with them. I wanted to be the best." 

"And what happened after?"

"I got sick. I overextended my body before it was ready to handle such stamina."

"So you'll crash and burn after this. And then what happened after?"

"I disciplined myself."

"So you controlled that initial excitement."

The turtle nodded. "Yes."

"Sex is no different. Once the newness wears off, you'll be fine. But until then...." an impish smile graced her face, "maybe I'll enjoy you rutting into me as often as possible." She gave a small grunt as he pressed into her. "To feel your strength move and send me over the edge." Wren's arms wound around Leo as he churred, thrusting into her again as if he hadn't cum inside her more than a dozen times before. He could hear her words, her soft, urgent encouragements as he pushed into her over and over again.

When he spoke, it was in rushed Japanese by her ear. She could only imagine what he was saying. It only fueled her desire.

 

Wren had tucked a bottle and razor in the pockets of her robe and carried the pilfered bowl and bottles of water while Leo held two plates of wrapped food. The sounds of Television echoed softly through the lair and the pair was relatively allowed their space. Suddenly Raphael blocked Leo's path to his room, glaring at the turtle as Leo stopped short, staring back at his brother.

"You okay, man?"

Almost immediately, the leader's defensiveness kicked in. "She's not getting hurt."

"I didn't ask about Wren. I asked about you."

They must have realized that the little sojourn out of Leo's bedroom lasted longer than necessary. Put on the spot, Leo simply stared at his brother while Wren had turned to watch them. "I'll...I'm fine." He nodded to himself at first to convince himself. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Green eyes searched Leo's face and the elder suddenly realized that Raph was worried for him. Almost immediately, Leo relaxed and offered a smile.

"Yes. Tomorrow, we'll probably be so sore we can't move."

"Speak for yourself, Leo." Wren smirked, watching Raphael glance back at her. "I'm used to being saddle sore."

"I'm not wearing a saddle," Leonardo protested as she grinned. Raph laughed then, clapping Leo on the shoulder.

"Don't tweak something you can't fix, Fearless. We'll wait for ya to get back on the clock later." The burly turtle left them as he chuckled to himself. Leo just stared at Wren as she giggled herself, holding the door open for her lover before stepping in completely after.

"You two are terrible."

"Really?" Wren ignored his grump as she set her things down. "He was clearly worried about you and not so much me." A brief smile graced her face as she set the razor and bottle of cream down. "I might start to get jealous."

The terrapin rolled his eyes as he stepped forward, setting the dishes down nearby. "You, Jealous."

"It's possible." The woman undid her belt and then sat back on the bed, propping herself up on pillows. "Maybe."

The memory of speaking to his brother faded away along with the tension of being reminded that his usual life was waiting for him. Smiling slightly, he turned to her on the bed, looking at all the things laid out for him. A bottle of conditioner, safety razor, and bowl with water bottles became available for his use. He poured one bottle into the bowl and watched as Wren presented herself. Her heels were planted on the mattress, splayed open so that he could see her core and how red and swollen she was. Moisture still glistened on her skin, dampening her thighs and enhancing their mingling scents. 

Leonardo moved forward, breathing in deeply as carefully sat on the edge of the bed. "You're okay with this?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"You're not sore?"

She shook her head. "No. Like I said. I'm used to being saddle sore."

He threw her a reproachful look just before he went back to the task at hand. With her direction, he was soon using the razor upon her most intimate parts, methodically scraping away every last hair shaft until she was completely smooth. By the time he was done, his breathing had sharpened and the way Leo applied lotion to her freshly shaved skin was a little more handsy than was necessary. Looking up at her, he noticed how dark her eyes were as her fingers lazily rolled a pert nipple. She never stopped watching him as he focused on removing every strand, making her soft and smooth so that he could rest his palm against her heat. And even then, her pelvis tilted up, seeking more. 

Leo groaned, mindful enough to set the bowl on the floor with all of the used tools before spreading her thighs apart with his knees. She still watched him, fingers toying with turgid flesh, eyes lifted upwards to meet his dark blue. He drew a finger down her cheek and across her jaw, trying to give the words that were tight in his chest a voice. "You are so precious to me."

The words struck true and she gave him a dazzling smile as she cupped her face to kiss him. "Ooh'ah ha, my Breath. I will forever love you, too. Make me yours again."

He smiled briefly, the shy nature making Wren's own heart clench as he pressed his hand against her core once again. "I have."


	4. A switch of sorts Raphael  (Part one of....?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph definitely caught my attention in this little series. Wish Mikey spoke a little louder--maybe on another one off.
> 
> Leo was a close second if you could tell. So enjoy this multipart with Raph!

Raphael had listened to Mikey's recount of his latest events with Wren. The way his brother's eyes darkened as he spewed out details without thinking if Wren wanted them spoken of or not was telling. The turtles _liked_ what they had done. It was even apparent that Leo had a... fun time with her. Whatever they did together no one caught wind of. Their eldest brother was a private guy and Wren didn't kiss and tell. That was one of the things he loved about her. She gave them the ability to discover new and exciting things and she protected them fiercely with privacy--even from each other! She gave them the chance to be _normal_.

Raphael had been contemplating what would be a weird kink for him. For Donnie, it was blurring the lines of professionalism and decorum. For Mikey it was being in charge? Leonardo? Unsurprisingly, it was _not_ being in charge and giving into his instinctive urges. Raphael did all of those things and then some when the mood struck him. Being with Wren demanded control and blurred lines and Raphael loved every second of it. In fact, he highly doubted there was any way that any part of his relationship could be improved or enhanced, whatever you wanted to call it. But was it absolutely perfect? 

Who the hell wanted perfect? that was too much to demand from someone, anyway. But if brainiac Donnie had a kink and straight laced Mr. Perfect had a kink, what was wrong with him that he didn't?

\"Don't fret over it, Hot shot," Wren whispered by his ear slit as she snuggled up against him for the night. "It's ntot mandatory to be _normal._."

"You saying I'm not normal?" THe turtle bristled slightly, giving the woman a side long look.

"Do you _want_ to be normal?" She turned to look at him, waiting a moment tbefore working at the knot to his mask.

Green eyes quickly slid away; The wall with the old lime stone staining was much more entertaining. He learned a long time ago that baiting her into a fight would never work but his old habit in dealing with Leo had cropped up on him. She smiled gently, pecking a kiss on his snoot. "I can draw a dial on your chest to the proper setting."

That made the turtle grunt at her. "Harr harr."

"Hot and sexy?" She added to her tease, arching her back so she needed to rub up against him while pulling her own shirt off. 'That could be a setting too."

The grunt smoothed out into a smirk. "Gunna try and make me sing, Birdy?"

"you know it's my favorite pastime, Hot Shot." Her hand dragged heavily down his midline, lingering on the slight dip in his midsection. Raphael breathed in deeply, genctly cupping the back of her head. She smiled with her silver eyes shining. The look of open adoration made him quiet as she began a slow and thorough exploration of his body.

If there was one thing he woul never tire of, it was the way she touched him. THe first time had been cautious but never fearful. Now her touches were sure and familiar and it still caught his breath in his throat. She didn't fear him; a monster. Where others would run and scream, she welcomed him with open arms. Raph churred as he felt her mouth on his slit. "Baby--" The word rolled in his chest as he pet her hair, quietly urgine her to coax him out into the open.

Wren looked up. Her turtle's face was slack jawed and eyes were laser focused on her. A rush of power went through her. Wren was aware of her power and she cherished it. With a wicked gleam in her eyes she pressed her tongue against the swollen slit one final time and then dropped further down.

Raphael was enjoying that hot humid heat between his legs. The cloying flit of her tongue was doing a fine job of bringing his cock out into the open. The anticipation of her lips running up and down the veiny length had his pulse throbbing. After propping his foot on the bed and shifting his knee out, he was sure that was a clear invitation he wanted more. But then her delicious mouth disappeared and he couldn't figure out why it was no longer on him.

"Holy _fuck!_ "

He nearly fell out of the bed when he felt the wet suction on his tail. Opening his legs more, he noted the source of unexpected sensation. 'Wha-what are ya doin?"

"My kink is giving head." Raphael's eyes were bugging out of his head as he watched her fingers stroke his tail. The feeling was exquisite and he could feel that stiffening appendage throb with its own heartbeat as blood thundered in his head. That was another thing he got off on.; she knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to say so. "And my mouth is too small to do what I _really_ want to do. Can I suck your tail off, Raph? Please?" Like he could ever say no. Especialy not with the way her tongue flicked at the top of his tail. 

This was something Raphael could get used to if the rolling churrs was any indication that he liked it. The warm, suckling mouth, the rhythmic milking was a lot for one sensitive appendage to take. Raphael's head was tilted back and his eyes had squeezed shut while his hand was very slowly and lightly stroking his cock as Wren continued to handle his tail like a second cock. He gasped deeply while she sucked his tail down her gullet and then _swallowed_. "Oh _man_ ," Raphael breathed. What would it be like if she could actually swallow down his dick? It felt so good that he had to squeeze the base of his cock to keep himself from coming too soon and spoil all her fun.

"Mmmmm, Raphie," Wren cooed between licks around his tail. 'Your cock tastes soooo good." Her eyes brightened as she watched Raph's actually dick twitch in excitement. An evil grin grew on her face while he struggled again to stop blowing his load. "Slowly and sensually, she curled up the front of his body, nipping and licking here and there in places she knew he would feel. "All I wanna do is suck it down and drink it all." The sultry whisper made him almost whimper. A high pitched sigh was close enough. "But do you wanna know what I like doing more?" Her eyes gleefully looked down, watching Raphael's hand strain to keep his dick under control. "I absolutely adore making you turn to goo. To watch you struggle with your own pleasure like this?" Delicate fingers grazed over the top of Raph's penis, encouraging the head to throb between Raph's fingers. "i want to do more and touch you in places you _never_ thought would feel good. Will you let me touch you?"

Even though Raphael was nearly mad with desire, he was still under control of himself and aware of what Wren was doing. If she felt like being in charge, he would let her. A smile graced his face anas he looked into her bright, eager eyes. He loved her _so_ much. Raphael reached up with his free hand, touching her cheek before drawing his fingers down her face and nose. "My body's yours," he breathed, letting his fingers linger on the spot between her breasts.

"As mine is yours." She leaned in close, kissing the corner of his mouth before dropping back down to her original postion. Raphael settled back, already churring heavily in anticipation for her mouth. Back to delicious, mind blowing heat and wet and suction. All of his nerves were on edge as the delightful tingling raced up from his tail to the nape of his skull and down again. He complimented that with the slow, languid movements of his hand on his cock and he swore he was in heaven. He hadn't been prepared for the unexpected pressure at his rectum.

The once relaxed stance in Raphael's body stiffened as he tried to decipher what was going on. His tail was still encased in her mouth. Glancing down between his legs he noted the darkened hue of his lover's eyes. Watching green disappear between her lips made him churr and groan as his eyes slipped closed again. The corners of Wren's eyes crinkled as she hummed softly, letting her thumb apply a gentle pressure against his puckered hole. Her cheeks hollowed out as she drew back. He was close and she could tell. Raph's breaths were sharp and erratic, his cock practically twisting in his hand as he squeezed and pumped. At the last moment, her teeth pressed on the top of his tail.

The roar that poured from him rattled Wren's bones and she couldn't help but moan as she continued to press her thumb against the pulsating hole. After a minute she started to crawl up on his body, her hand curling around his cock to finish milking the rest of his cum out as Raph's faculties left him. It was an amazing power trip to witnes how wrung out her turtle was and Wren decided to remain content with her own desires as she wated for him to recover.

A sharp inhale later indicated that he dripped off without realizing it. Blinking, he registered that Wren was curled up against his side, her eyes watching him. "Feeling better?" she whispered the words over his scales, stretching along his body just before he snatched her up in a starling embrace. His whole hand encompassed the back of her head as his mouth consumed hers. The mack out session turned into a clinging, rubbing fest. Breathing hard, Wren clung to Raphael, parting her legs as his hand invaded her space. 

"Wanna know what you did," the turle demanded with a growl as he parted her folds to plunge a finger into her.

"Reveal all my secrets?" She gasped as that finger sank inside her. For a few minutes her capacity to carry on a conversation while he stroked her insides was useless until she reached her first orgasm.

"I want you to do that again," he urged with a deep growl. "Whatever you did, was amazin'."

"Not even half of what I wanted to do." Relaxing for hte time being, she rested close, nuzzling into Raph's neck. 'But if you enjoyed that, I will do it again."


	5. Raph Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! he hee hee

Raphael didn't tell another soul about the discovery. He was still trying to digest this new experience. He would love to have a chance to research it more on the internet but to ask Donatello how to search for anal stimulation on Google while still maintaining his macho image seemed next to impossible. Was he gay because he liked his tail and ass touched? He certainly didn't feel gay. But how was he going to figure it out if he didn't know? And if he was, what the hell would that mean for him and Wren?

The problem with all of his thinking was that he was keeping it all to himself. And in that silence, he was very adept at making the problem so much larger and more dramatic than it should have been. In the matter of a week, he was in the foulest mood, avoiding everyone and holing himself not only in his room but in the dojo as he beat the sand out of his punching bag. Not even Wren could get him out of his funk and she watched with confused, sad eyes as he blew past her in favor of the solitude of the punching bag and training dummies.

Mikey sighed as he watched the familiar scene play out. Wren could only sit back in the pit and worry the threadbare blanket that was beside her. "Hey, don't sweat it, Birdy! He used to get in these funks _all_ the time. It'll pass."

"Are you sure?" She looked pathetic. This was worse than looking like someone had kicked a puppy in front of them; she _was_ the puppy that had been kicked! Tears hadn't fallen but her eyes were glassy enough to tell him she was close to losing it.

"Positive!" Okay, it was time for jovial smiles and that light, happy morale boasting tone. Michelangelo curled his arm around her shoulders and tucked her against his side. She seemed to prefer that the best, wedging her shoulder between his plastron and carapace to get closer. "Eventually he'll piss Leo off and old Fearless will go and lecture him until there's a full-on melee. Then Donnie comes and breaks up the fight, nursing them back to health."

"That sounds utterly dysfunctional." 

"Mutant turtles, Wrennah. When have we had the chance to be functional?" The youngest of the four brothers hummed in contemplation. "What if this _is_ our functional? We haven't known anything else. Not since you came."

"Would that mean I made you dysfunctional?" The tease was half-hearted as she snuggled more against him. 

His answer held a conviction. "You made us better."

Eventually, Leonardo sought out his belligerent brother. Wren was visibly upset which made Michelangelo upset, Donnie fretting and anxious and Leonardo concerned for his team. He couldn't take his team out on patrol when they were this unbalanced. The problem was that he didn't know what was causing the issue. Did Raphael and Wren have a fight? He didn't recall any yelling recently. The sudden foul mood of his immediate younger without the standard pattern of escalation was unsettling. It was Leo's job to find out what the hell was going on with his second in command. He watched the heavily muscled turtle as he was on the newly acquired bench press. Out of all the turtles, Raphael was the most muscular of them all and Leo took a moment to appreciate the way those protective muscles flexed and stretched under the deep green skin. He took in a breath before he started.

"Something under your shell, Raphael?"

"You interested?" Raph immediately regretted that snappy comeback and he flushed, focusing back on his weights and hoping Leo didn't catch the embarrassment.

Raphael was not so lucky. Leonardo was used to the jab and the smart remarks. If Raphael had just smirked and let it roll off his shell, Leo wouldn't have thought anything of it. Back to the Tete-a-tete in their verbal jousting. However, the brash turtle clearly showed his cards and Leo was not going to let it go.

"Did something happen between you and Wren?"

Raphael neither confirmed nor denied but he tensed briefly. "you got an issue with her?" His normally combative/defensive tone wavered ever so slightly. Refocusing his vivid green eyes, he started another set in attempts to keep casual.

"No." He allowed his brother to get another set in before continuing. "But there's something wrong. We're unbalanced as a team. And it's my job--"

"No, it ain't your job! Not this time." The bar smacked the rest with a loud CLANG! vibrating the weights on the press. "Not your business."

"it _is_ my business if you're upset," the leader pressed. He watched as Raph sat up and wiped the sweat off with the towel that was ever present by the gym equipment. "I want to help--"

"Ya can help by _not_."

Leo's eyes widened as he realized that Raphael wasn't going to engage. Usually, the brawler would push him into a fight. Instead, he was leaving the room, presumably out of the lair as well. Determined more than ever to find out what was going on, Leo followed, his suspicions confirmed. One glance at the Pit made him aware that they had an audience. Both Mikey and Wren peeked over the top of the seating area and Leo had trouble deciding who had the more pathetic expression. Pausing just long enough to offer what he hoped was a comforting smile, he headed out of the lair on Raph's heels.

"You can't run away from this Raphael," the sensible one reminded his brother. "You've been doing great! Open about your feelings, willing to talk to us more..."

Every positive point Leo made only made Raphael cringe and move faster. Gays talked about their feelings, right? Heaven help him if he got into a fight with Leo. Knowing him, he would get turned on and want Leo touching his ass! Hell, he caught the way his brother oogled him while he was on the bench press. Did Leo _want_ to touch his tail? The thought was horrifying because that surely meant they had been leading Wren on and that made him feel worse than the fact he liked his tail touched. (And maybe he wouldn't mind Leo touching it--wait! NO!) He loved her with all his being and the mere notion that it might be wrong crushed him.

And fucking _Mr. Perfect_ wasn't going to let it go, either!

He was done trying to avoid a confrontation. Leo wouldn't let up.

Raph sweep Raph swerved and met Leo head-on with a growl and his fists. He almost caught the elder turtle off guard but Leo was accustomed to Raphael's sudden outbursts of violence. Blocking as he gave his brother two steps of ground, he retaliated with his own counterattack, words stopping for the time being as he now had to pay attention to not getting creamed.

In the end, they sat on the dirty floor of the tunnel, each sporting bruises, swellings and little trails of blood where a knuckle split skin over bone. Exhausted, they glared at each other since neither could move another limb against their brother.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Leo pleaded with him as he tugged his blue mask down to around his throat. Raphae was stone silent, his vivid green eyes focused on something across the tunnel rather than on his brother. That was his answer. Leonardo nodded slightly. "Are you going to talk to her?" The response was the same.

He eventually got up and headed back to the lair without saying another word. Raphael was left alone int he tunned with the only conversation being a chittering sewer rat and dripping walls. Once he knew Leo had truly left him he drew his knees to his chin, hugging them close as he buried his face into the twin joints.

 

************************************************

 

They were grounded from patrol. Leo announced it, Splinter supported it. There was no way the brothers could fight crime safely while there was such discord. Wren felt it keenly as well. The nights with Raph contained only cuddling at night. Being the most passionate of all the guys, the sudden lack of physical intimacy was disturbing. Wren couldn't figure it out. Their last time together was fantastic! Raphael was very eager to explore new sensations he had experienced. The turn around from more exploration to no touching whatsoever had thrown not only her off, but the rest of the family was out of sorts. Leonardo had no idea how to react to her when she sobbed in his arms one evening. Clearly, she had no idea what was wrong or why Raphael was rejecting her. In turn, he didn't know if he should feel pissed off because Raph was treating her like this or if he should tell Wren that he would help her--but he didn't know how to help her and that was the issue. Feeling helpless was not his strong point and in the end, he held onto her tighter, mentally willing her pain to stop.

A few nights later, Wren was back in his room, this time without tears. There was a determined expression in her eyes and Leo couldn't help but take notice. The flash of danger and motivation in her eyes was...alluring. But that's wasn't the reason why she was here...at least at that moment. "Did you find out what was wrong?"

The woman shook her head. "No, I didn't. But there's something I'd promise to do and I want to finish it."

"What's that?"

She hesitated for a moment, not because she didn't want to say, but more because she wasn't certain how to phrase it. "Just once, I want to watch him lose all control and I be the cause of it."

That... was foolish and definitely _not safe!_ Leonardo couldn't help but look at her as if she were insane.

"Please tell me this isn't out of desperation."

"Of course not. But I need your help." The plastic bag in her hand contained something that reminded him of a cylinder of tennis balls or one of Master Splinter's scroll cases. She handed the bag over to him and he carefully took it, waiting for an explanation before he peered inside. He nearly dropped it when his blue eyes glanced back up in shock. "You've _got_ to be kidding. How the heck is _this_ going to help you?"

"It will." Wren stepped forward to slide her hands down his bridges, allowing her thumbs to graze sensitive, rarely touched skin. He couldn't hide the shiver or how his gaze darkened when she peered up into his eyes. "Will you help me?"

Leo knew when to draw things out. He knew also how to capture the moment and as he looked into those hopeful, pleading eyes, he knew he couldn't resist. She mastered the same skills. Drawing Wren closer by clasping his hand around the nape of her neck, he drew her mouth against his. She tasted sweet and he couldn't help but moan softly as her tongue flitted against his. He broke it off abruptly to rest his forehead against hers. "Yes, I'll help you." Leonardo's voice was barely a whisper as he felt Wren's arms encircle his neck.

"I love you, Leo."

Those words always softened him. He didn't feel as if he should be loved and yet here she was, beautiful and giving. "I'm worried about him too, you know."

"I do." Another kiss and Leo decided that a make-out session was in full order before he went along with Wren's plan.


	6. Raph part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph discovers that his kink isn't necessarily female friendly, but Wren's willing to work around that.

She slipped into his room with her ethereal silence. For a moment Raphael didn't notice her enter. He'd been lounging in bed, thoughts a million miles away. Wren pouted slightly at his brooding expression and her resolve to at least figure out what the hell was going on strengthened. The small tote was set on the floor beside the bed and the motion drew the turtle back to the present. Before he could properly look down to see what was in the bag Wren caught his mouth up in a hungry kiss, using her body to press him up and back into bed. She didn't break the kiss until she was perched on his lap, hands on his shoulders and her silver eyes catching his toxic green.

"I love you, Raph."

She caught the flicker of pain that crossed his face. A ripple of tension coursed through his body yet she refused to drown in the rising panic. Her heart tried to seize in her chest as he broke the stare, his jaw clenching. "Wrennah..."

She waited for more words. Wren hoped that they would come but nothing did. Were the words stuck? Did he not want to say them? Did he not know _how_ to tell her? He sounded wretched and so, so guilty.

"Do you still love me?" Her question was hesitant. As much as she didn't want to hear the answer, she forced herself to ask the question. Was taking on his brothers as lovers the breaking point? After two years of slowly adjusting to this relationship, did Raphael finally realize that it wasn't for him? His eyes snapped back up to her.

With sickening revelation, he realized he hurt her. While not meaning to, burying himself in his thoughts had driven a wedge between them. It was the one thing he had been striving to avoid and in the end, he still did it. Regret hit him like a truck and he scooped her up with a shaky breath. "Yes, I love you, Wren. I'm so-sorry I've been an asshole."

Immediately her arms encircled his neck and she made a soft noise. "I love you so much, Raph...And I want to do everything I can to help you. But I can't if you don't tell me anything."

"I know."

There was a few more minutes of frantic kissing and groping. Breathing hard, Wren cupped his face in her hands and kissed both eyelids. "What is it?"

Another minute passed and Raph's eyes closed. "I don't think...I don't think I'm straight."

A pin could have been heard dropping from the shelf to a cushion. Wren's eyes searched his face, eyes flickering slightly. "Okay. So you don't think you're straight."

"Yeah." He had been hoping that the admission would have given him relief but he felt more stress and pressure than before. He would have sunk into his shell if his muscle mass would have allowed it. Instead, his chin hooked under the plastron.

"But... you said you loved me." She stated that as a gentle reminder of fact and not as some accusatory question. The quiet affirmation was better than her to demand that he explain himself. 

"I _do!_ But I'm just...Babe, I don't know. This is too confusing." Raph's teeth grit together and he shut his eyes.

Wren cooed softly, rubbing his jaw before he fell into some spiral. "Okay-Okay! It's okay. Just breathe." Once Raphael was calm or she couldn't help but smile a bit as a stray tear escaped his eye. "Nothing is _ever_ set in stone. And that's okay. Was it because of what we did a while back?"

Slow and hesitant, Raphael nodded. It was progress. And it was something Wren could work with! "I do have to admit, it was really hot watching you enjoy yourself." A small smile broke on Raph's face as she flushed. "And I was even more turned on because you let me do that to you." The longer she spoke, the more the brawler started to relax. And the more he relaxed, the more Wren curled up against him.

"So it's not weird?"

"Not at all, my brother has both male and female lovers."

Raph grunted, shooting her a look. "Your brother's weird. Your whole family's weird, actually."

"It was fate! We're perfect for each other!" Wren fell against him with a breathy sigh, snuggling against his plastron more as his arms encircled her. It was the first true intimate contact they had in some time; she wasn't about to squander it away with needless words.

"You been with a girl?" The question was quiet and half-muffled as he asked into her hair.

"No. No one's struck my fancy."

"Would you... someday want to?"

"That would depend." Wren looked up at her love, reaching to brush her knuckles against his cheek. "I'd have to get to know them, first. And you'd have to be okay with her. And if after, she'd have to be okay with you guys. If she wasn't, it would never happen." 

The conversation seemed completely silly to him. Never would anyone be accepting of them! Unless... "April?"

A smirk graced Wren's mouth. "Only in your dreams, Hot Shot. I have a feeling April doesn't swing that way."

A whole weight had been lifted off him. making Raph feel light and relaxed. Relieved. Raph smirked to himself, enjoying the barely-there weight of Wren in his arms. "Should have spoken to you sooner... Sorry."

"You're forgiven...Maybe."

"Maybe?"

The human nodded sagely, letting her nails drag across the inside of his wrist. "I might have to punish you somehow." She wrinkled her nose up at him as he grimaced. "With what I have in my bag." Nothing in her body language indicated that she was serious about this 'punishment' she was implying. 

"What is it?"

Wren shifted slightly so that Raph couldn't lean over the bed and see. "Just a little something in terms of marital aid."

"What?"

She blinked slowly, then kissed him on the mouth. "I was not just saying words when I said I was willing to explore more with you. So I came prepared."

"Prepared." Raph was still in a bit of a daze. How could this beautiful creature be his? Sure, she wasn't owned by anyone and yet here she was, offering something Raphael barely understood he wanted. Did he want this? Part of him was excited about this prospect. And the only reason why this part was for it was that Wren was confident in this. Otherwise, it would have remained quiet and hidden because he didn't deserve it. With his hand shaking, he cupped her face, still staring at her in awe. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You loved." Her fingers hooked for a moment onto the jagged groove on his plastron. "There doesn't need to be anything else, does there?"

His forehead pressed against her with a heavy breath.

 

 

Raphael trusted her with his life. He also trusted her with his body as he lay back, churring in bliss. Never in a million years did he think he would be on his shell, legs spread with his hand gently cupping his girlfriend's head. Her mouth... well, this was one of the times where he wished he was smaller. Not that he was ever ashamed of his size (Hell, he was damn proud of it!) It was merely an inconvenience that he couldn't fully appreciate her lips and talented tongue traveling all over his cock, milking him dry with her throat--

" _Wrren_ ," the turtle groaned as her name blended into yet another churr. She already had four of her fingers inside his anus and he wouldn't (yes, he would) have been surprised if it was her whole hand! But now her mouth left his tail and her fingers were gone from his hole and he was left with a strange, aching emptiness. It didn't last long and something hot and slick and larger than Wren's fingers started to slide in. That pulled a groan from him.

"Feel good?"

The turtle panted roughly for a minute before he nodded. What the hell she found, he had no idea. Where the hell she be able to find something that size?!

"Good!" The woman's approval was clipped as she slowly pushed in the dildo, pausing every so often to give him a chance to adjust. "You look so hot right now, Raph. Think maybe next time I can fuck you with this and you can fuck me with your dripping cock?" Again her tone was clipped. Almost aloof. And it turned on Raphael even more.

Whatever it was, it was _big!_ Did humans even have things this big? Did humans even have things this big? Maybe it was some fuckin' zucchini? Anyway, he was still trying to mentally parse just what the hell Wren had when she tried to draw it out, making him kiss with a sharp wince.

"Sorry!" Suddenly her flippant attitude was dropped as she froze, her concern growing. "I'm sorry. You okay?"

Raph managed to grit out an answer. "Yeah... give me... a minute."

"All the time in the world, love." She fell quiet then as she occupied her mouth with his leaking dick. Wren relaxed as a churr tore through him while her tongue lapped up his unique essence. "You taste divine."

He finally had enough teasing. The feather-light laps of her tongue were driving him crazy and while she wasn't moving that thing, she was _Pulsing_ it just enough to keep his attention. "Okay," he finally breathed out. "You can move." He didn't want to think too much about how this was happening with her, only the slow drag of whatever retreated from him and then equally slow push, filling his body again. Such a weird thing! The back and forth motion almost certainly didn't act like the motion was... well... boring.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Wren. The expression of utter concentration was almost comical and he didn't know if he should laugh or not. On the next thrust in, he gasped. The pleasure was sudden and intense with his body instantly seeking more out by sinking further onto the toy. Wren's eyes lit up. Another experimental push with a very slight twist and she knew she had hit gold. The groan from Raphael was feral, his face nearly grimacing with ecstasy. "Right there, baby?"

" _Fuck_." Whatever she was leaning on had his cock bouncing and dripping more pre-cum than ever. And when her tongue lapped up the drizzling stream he nearly howled, grabbing onto her arm that made her freeze and hiss in pain. He slowly came to the realization that she wasn't continuing. It was a hassle to lift up his head and peel open his eyes to stare at her. "Wha--"

"Hold onto the pipes by the headboard, Raph." Wren's voice was firm and tense. How much pain she was in wasn't immediately discernable but it was certain that his grip was hurting her. Her words broke through the fog and he uncurled his fingers from her bruised arm and wound them on the pipe inches above his head. As soon as both hands were on the metal, he felt the hard shove back into his hole.

"Ah! _Shit!_ " The pipe above his head rattled as he gripped it harder.

She got into it, grinding and thrusting the toy in the speed that made Raphael's toes curl and his volume increase. With each rough push, Raph would yelp out, holding the pipe harder and causing the brackets to squeak under the strain.

"Holy shit you look so hot, right now." Wren's voice was a low, needy growl. Between his legs, she continued to pummel that tender bundle of nerves, licking her lips as she watched his dick bounce off his plastron. "Tell me how much you love it." As she kept going at it, his voice grew louder. Every time that toy hit the lovely set of nerves, all he could think of was having it hit again. The pleasure in his cock was nothing he had felt before and Wren's running commentary about how his cock and tail looked had him hooked. That and how turned on Wren was because of it. 

He roared when he exploded and the pressure in his cock had been borderline painful. The pulse in his prostate matched his dick and moment later the bliss hit his brain. He could acutely feel his muscles rhythmically pulse around the toy and then push thick ropes of cum out of the tip of his cock. It ended several minutes later but Raph's hands still clung to the pipe over his head. His muscles were shaking from the strain and his head still hung back yet his eyes were wide open, staring blankly at the wall. Wren had eased the toy out, dropping it to the cloth bag so it could be cleaned later. Her body curled up against Raph's, gently rubbing his arms as he recovered. Still panting, his eyes shifted and focused on her face. Wren's smile was sweet. "Feel okay?"

CWith cramped hands, he latched onto her, pulling her close for a soul-searing kiss. His breath shuddered across her throat as he worked to compose himself. Then his eyes focused on the purple fingerprints on her arm. "Wren--"

"It's fine. They'll fade," She assured him softly, stroking the back of his head and letting her fingers rest on the back of his neck. 'I love you."

"Yeah." He took another breath. "Love you, too."

"Never saw you come so hard before." The coy tone made the sated turtle arch his brow ridge. "It was extremely arousing."

Raphael didn't need to take a sniff to know she hadn't climaxed. The dark glitter in her eyes and the way her scalding body pressed up against him was more than a good indicator. Already his had was at the juncture of her thighs, fingers dragging through the slick wet before he sank one digit into her. A low hum came from the turtle as he watched her arch her back and neck in pleasure. "Not enough for you to get off on your own?" The bravado was minute as he watched her and felt her rise up to his hand.

"Didn't want to be alone."

"Newsflash, Birdy...Don't think you left any in the tank." The lopsided smirk was too endearing for her to resist. Wren easily crunched up to peck a kiss on his snoot before she settled back down. He was already moving a finger inside her, pressing up just so he could hear her pleasure filled groan.

"You're always enough," Wren managed to grit out, her hands pressed into his biceps. "Love you fingering me... and letting... me play... watching you." Her words fell apart as lust took over, the hand strumming her nerves perfectly.

"You got weird tastes," he muttered softly. "But I like them." It wouldn't be until she panted out her own climax that he would tell her he enjoyed that. Maybe again they would do it again. It seemed too special to treat it as a routine thing.

"Christmas and Birthdays?" She had allowed his hand to rest on her too hot bruises, the cooler scale helping to pull the fire out of her abused flesh.

"I can live with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this! I had loads of fun and while I had this last part written out for ever, typing it was another story. I'm moving my ponies closer to home and the stress is muse killing. Be patient!


End file.
